Various types of low lying vegetation require care in the form of pruning, trimming, weeding or picking which represents a considerable backbreaking chore when large fields are to be managed. In the instance of pruning grape vines, the conventional method of pruning is to walk along the plant rows and prune the vines at approximately fifteen inches off the ground. The worker will stand bent over or kneel down at each plant to prune. This task is often carried out on steep hillsides and as a result productivity is low and workers suffer from back and leg strain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,404 to Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,358 to Cesan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,248 to Johansen and U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,120 to Cicero disclose variations to carts for supporting a worker thereon, and in particular for supporting a worker low to the ground for working on low lying vegetation. None of these vehicles however are suited for use on steep hillsides and in general, the operator is seated centrally on the vehicle which permits the vehicle to become easily hung up on rough terrain while limiting reach of the operator to handle vegetation on the ground. Furthermore the seat is not suitably oriented to position the operator for handling vegetation situated alongside a direction of travel of the vehicle with hands-free operation of the vehicle.